Naruto The First Captain of the Ninth Division
by Campbellim
Summary: A soldier is what he was, a soldier who lost the war. A soldier who did not go quietly into that good night. A soldier haunted by the knowledge of what was to come. A soldier bathed in the blood of enemy and ally. He was a Captain with a fierce determination to protect those he loved. Swift Death to Evil. Kyuubi no Kitsune NaruUnoTia Warnings: Character Death smut and Swearing


A/N: This is a rewrite of First Captain of the Ninth Division. Somethings will be similar, but if you read the first you'd know that that one was only Naruto/Unohana. This one will have Tia added in. I hope you enjoy this rewrite. As a sorry for the length it took for me to be back I'll be making this an extra long chapter. Also you guys should check out the other stories on my page (They are written by my beta and me.)

Chapter 1 Awakening.

His eyes fluttered as reiatsu flooded his system. How long had he been here? He wasn't to wake till Yhwach reinvaded Seireitei. Yamamoto and him had made the decision to put Naruto in stasis till Yhwach returned. They'd strike the books of his name and name him as dead. The goal was that when Naruto awoke he'd be in his prime and be able to put down Yhwach. Was Yhwach returning? No this reiatsu wasn't as strong as his; it was just a fledgeling in comparison, just a grunt in comparison to the king. So why was he awoken? He felt the bindings on him pulling him forward towards the surface and for the first time in years he would be met with…panties? Wait that wasn't right. Where's the sun? The bindings on him broke and he pushed the person off of him. What he was met with shocked him. He was standing by a pile of people; one of them appeared to be a shinigami, at least going by the shihakusho. He brushed the dirt off of his white Captain Haori and watched as the group untangled themselves. Oddly enough the black cat was staring at him in shock and fear. He could see the orange haired girl blushing as she realized that she had landed on him in her skirt. Seriously why was she wearing a skirt and sitting on people? How rude of her.

"Hey Ojou-chan, don't you know it's rude to sit on people's faces. Unless that's what you wanted to do. Sit on me? Did you want to? If so next time take the underwear off it helps with the situation." Naruto said with a smile at the blush from her and the anger coming from the shinigami next to her. His eyes narrowed when he saw the quincy cross dangling from the blackhaired man's wrist next to the group. He pulled his blade quickly and held it to the man's neck. The orange-haired shinigami drew his own blade and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing boy? He's a Quincy, he's not allowed around here, not after what his group did."

"What we did? You lot killed us all!" The Quincy yelled

"You lot killed thousands of shinigami. You lot destroyed their souls. Atleast you quincy were cycled into rebirth as normal humans." Naruto said he turned his attention back to the shinigami that had drawn his blade. He breathed in deeply taking in the reiatsu the shinigami exuded. He could feel no evil from him. Just a desire to protect. It was a good quality in a shinigami. Infact it was the one quality Naruto looked for when he was recruiting shinigami back in his days. His eyes darted to the cat at their feet. Why could he feel a shinigami's reiatsu coming from the cat? It was a young reiatsu too.

"Oi Neko-san. How long have you been a shinigami?"

"Long since before you were a Captain." The cat said confused

"Doubtful. Tell me the exact length of time, and the Captain's that are currently in power."

"Shouldn't you know that?" The Quincy spoke up. Naruto dug his blade drawing blood from him.

"Quiet time Quincy, the big boys are talking." Naruto growled out. He'd rather just kill this quincy. Afterall it was the Quincy who killed his Lieutenant, Hinata Hyuga. He had sworn to kill them all in revenge for her death, but he couldn't kill this one just yet. Not till he found out where Yhwach was. No the first Quincy he'd kill would be the King of the Quincy. He'd bath Kurama in the blood of that quincy and smite his evil from this world.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho, SoiFon-nitaicho, Gin-Santaicho, Unohana-Yontaicho, Sosuke-Gotaicho, Kuchiki-Rokutaicho, Komamura-Nanataicho, Kyoraku-Hachitaicho, Tosen-Kyuutaicho, Hitsugaya-Juutaicho, Kenpachi-Juuichitaicho, Kurotsuchi-Juunitaicho, and Ukitake-Juusantaicho. Who are you? You bear the mark of the ninth division upon your back, but Tosen-taicho currently leads that division. So why do you bear the Haori of a Captain?" The Cat said

"Hm. So Genryusai-san still leads the seiretei. Yachiru-chan still lives too. Always thought Genryusai would kill that criminal. Ah well, things are more fun when I can play with her." Naruto mumbled before he turned back to the Quincy.

"Where is Yhwach? You lot wouldn't be coming here if he wasn't close behind."

"Yhwach?"

"You don't know him? Hm, what has gone on in my absence?" Naruto mumbled once more before removing his blade from the Quincy's neck. He turned to where he could see the Seiretei. He slowly walked ignoring the calls from the group behind him. His eyes widened when he saw a wall come falling down before him.

"Well that's new. Who put the wall here?" Naruto asked before the ground shook next to him and a giant of a man landed next to him. The man wore shinigami robes as well, but his were open showing a muscular chest. He wore a red cap with gold tassles coming from the sides. His beard was tied into two braids. His left arm had armor plating on his waist were two axes.

"I am Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, gatekeeper of the White Road Gate!" Jidanbo's voice shook the houses near him. Ichigo and his group soon wound up behind Naruto.

"Hi there! Can you open the gate for me?" Naruto said cheerily.

"No can do. You may wear the Haori of a Captain, but I do not recognize you."

"Ah I've been on a rest for a few years. Not quite sure how long I've been gone. Open the gate please?" Naruto asked

"No can do!"

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. I sense no evil from you." Naruto said and Jidanbo reached for his axes. He drew them and they shattered to bits.

"Now can I pass?" Naruto said replacing his sword at his waist. Tears formed in Jidanbo's eyes and he began to cry loudly. Naruto raised his hands to his sensitive ears as the man cried.

"Stop crying!" Naruto yelled, Jidanbo did not listen. With a sigh Naruto stepped to the gate and bent down. He dug his fingers into the dirt below him and began to pull on the gate. He felt his muscles strain as he coated them with his reiatsu. The wall fought against the reiatsu flowing into Naruto's arms and it did not move. By this time Jidanbo had stopped crying and stepped beside Naruto.

"Move, I'll open the gate for you." Jidanbo said and he bent down to lift the gate. The gate raised slowly and Naruto was soon faced with several shinigami staring at him. His eyes narrowed when he saw the man standing before them. He could smell the blood of innocents on the man, but the man's did not smell like evil. Sure there was evil in the man, but not as much as there should be for a man who had killed innocents willingly. No this man killed innocents under orders. It disgusted Naruto to see a man like this. Naruto stepped forward under the gate ignoring the words from the Captain before him. His eyes firmly locked on the seiretei behind the Captain. He knew what he needed to do, he needed to get to Yamamoto and talk to him. With a flash Naruto was off leaving the Captain and Jidanbo in shock.

-With Naruto-

Naruto jumped into the top floor of the first division to see an old heavily scarred man facing him leaning on his cane. The man's eyes were closed.

"You have awoken old friend." Yamamoto said

"I don't think you can really call me old in comparison to you. You've aged horribly." Naruto said

"Living as long as I have would age anyone horribly. Plus I have so many children to lead. They are causing me to age faster then I should." Yamamoto said

"You mean to tell me you've become a Mother Hen while I slept? How disappointing." Naruto said

"I am still the strongest Captain." Genryusai said a smile playing on his lips.

"Only cause I'm not a Captain anymore." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's been to long since we've spoken Naruto."

"It's only been moments for me." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Well you took the shortcut didn't you?" Yamamoto said chuckling

"I suppose so. How long has it been?"

"Almost a thousand years now. Why have you awoken? Is Yhwach here?" Naruto sat down on the floor, and Yamamoto followed suit. It was apparent Naruto was shocked at the length of time he had been asleep.

"Nope, but there is a Quincy in Soul Society. He has no idea who Yhwach is though, so I doubt he's returning soon. Though it doesn't answer why I have awoken." Naruto said

"Hm. This Quincy he still alive?"

"Yeah, I left him alive, hopefully he'll lead us to Yhwach."

"That's surprising you'd leave a Quincy alive, even if it was to catch Yhwach. I remember you slaying thousands of Quincy after Hinata died."

"It's simple, if we can kill Yhwach the Quincy die forever. I see no reason to kill needlessly. He is the root of evil, and as such he must meet a swift end. Now tell me why do you have a Captain who has killed innocents?"

"Who?"

"Not sure of his name, he's got silver hair and thin eyes. Looks kind of shifty if you ask me." Naruto said

"Gin-kun? You say he's killed innocents? I never ordered him to do so."

"I can smell the blood on him."

"I'll look into it. As it is we'll have to hide you for a while. There are no openings in the Captains."

"It's fine. I want to enjoy my rest a bit longer. I'll go visit Yachiru-chan! She'll keep me entertained." Naruto said standing

"She goes by Retsu now."

"Oh? Why'd she change her name?"

"That's something you'd have to ask her." Yamamoto said and Naruto disappeared. Yamamoto sighed, that man never did like to wait around if he could play with Yachiru. As far as Yamamoto knew they didn't have a relationship not in a romantic sense at the very least. From when Yamamoto knew during the war they had a sexual relationship, and since Naruto was sealed Unohana hadn't been close to anyone. He was sure that it meant more to Unohana then she'd admit. It was impossible to hide a relationship from Yamamoto. He knew of Gin's secret relationship with Rangiku, while he did not support that relationship as it seemed they didn't push the other to improve he atleast appreciated the happiness they gave each other. Now with his student's relationship with his lieutenant, he definetly supported that one. She kept him on his work, and he helped her relax. Yamamoto closed his eyes a smile on his face, he was glad to have Naruto back. With Naruto around Yamamoto wouldn't have to be the absolute last line of defense for Seiretei anymore. He also sincerely hoped that Naruto could get Unohana back to being willing to fight. If Yhwach was to return soon, they'd need Unohana and Naruto to be back in fighting capabilities. It was never Yamamoto's plan that Unohana would lay down her sword, no it was his hope that she'd have remained the Captain of the Eleventh Division, but she opted to heal. For that he was grateful, she was an excellent healer and had saved countless lives.

-With Naruto-

Naruto snuck into the fourth division headquarters rather easily. He was very happy that the layout of Seiretei hadn't changed otherwise Naruto would have gotten lost, and more then that it would have been much harder for him to avoid the Onmitsukido. They were much better at detection in Naruto's days, it was shocking to Naruto to see them this way. In his travel he did not see any of the ninth division patrolling the streets, that was not the way his division was supposed to be run. They were supposed to patrol the streets of Seireitei and the Rokungai. What exactly had gone on in Seiretei?

Naruto hid his reiatsu as he used Hoho to trace down Unohana. He jumped into her office through an open window and landed on the bookcase facing her desk. He sat down kicking his feet slightly as he watched Unohana work. Her lieutenant was working at the desk next to him. If she looked up she'd see him, but as it was he was fine. He stared at Unohana and felt her presence, it had dulled in the years. No longer was she prepared to kill the first person that spoke harshly to her. She did not have that dominant presence anymore, no this presence she exuded was so flimsy. The fierceness was gone from her eyes. It saddened Naruto to see her like this. She seemed so empty now.

"Isane-chan. Can you do a check of the patients? Also can you take care of my training session with the newer recruits? This paperwork is going to take me awhile, and I'm unlikely to be able to get there today." Unohana spoke her lieutenant nodded and walked out the door leaving Naruto and Unohana alone in the room. She raised her head to look into Naruto's eyes as he hopped down to the floor. His feet made no sound as he landed on the floor. He grabbed the chair that her lieutenant had used at her desk and placed it on the other side of Unohana's desk.

"How are you Yachiru-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile

"I am well, it's Retsu now." Unohana said quietly

"Yeah Yama-kun told me. What's up with that? Changing your name?"

"Time changes a woman Naruto-kun."

"I can tell you aren't the woman I knew during the war. You grew your hair out. Front braid eh? Hiding something from view? I always liked your ponytail."

"Felt like change after you left. Saw no reason to keep the ponytail."

"Did you just feel like dulling your blade? I seem to recall a certain woman telling me that her blade always cut its victim. Could you even cut a hollow with that letter opener you call your blade?" Naruto said quietly. He saw anger flash behind Unohana's eyes, but he wasn't done.

"I'm ashamed of you. The one person I named my equal in all things has become just a normal Shinigami. Should you even be a Captain? I'm sure your Lieutenant's blade is sharper then yours now. Can you protect anyone like this?"

"I don't need to be lectured about being able to protect someone from a man who watched and did nothing as his lieutenant was cut down. Least I can heal mine." Unohana raised her voice. Naruto's reiatsu flared swallowing the room in his pressure. Sweat formed on Unohana's brow.

"Hinata died a hero's death. I'd never think you'd cheapen her death, by blaming me. Was it not you who told me not to blame myself for her death? You truly have changed these years. I guess when you changed your name the Yachiru-chan I knew died. Goodbye Yachiru-chan." Naruto said and he stood to leave but was stopped by Unohana. She had thrust herself onto him. Her lips found his and she held him close in her arms. He pushed her off.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. It's just you left me. You made the decision without asking me. Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to, but I had no choice. Yhwach was sure to return and Yamamoto and I were concerned that no one would be able to deal with him. We decided to seal me so that I could be at full strength when he returned. I wanted to come to you and say I was leaving, but I couldn't." Naruto said pulling him into his arms. She told him all that happened in the years as he held her. She told him of her meeting with Zaraki, and of her shame. She told him of how she had not touched a man since he had left. He smiled at that and kissed her forehead before reaching under her hair and tracing the scar she bore.

"Why not heal it now? You have no reason to be ashamed, in fact you should be proud. You found someone who could take your place, and while he has become a shadow of the warrior he could have been that is not your fault. That is his. He chose this path, and it is not your job to awaken him. No he will awaken himself when it is time." Naruto said quietly. Unohana just nestled her head into his shoulder. She found comfort in his arms, it was like back in the war. Despite the death around them when he held her it all washed away and all that remained was the pleasure of a man who cared for her. While he was gone she had felt so empty. It took her awhile to come to terms with what she had felt for him, and when she did she was overjoyed at the prospect of him returning. When she nearly died facing Zaraki, she despaired at the thought she'd never see Naruto again. Now that she was in his arms again there was only one thing she wanted to say to him, and how she wished she had just said that from the start. How she wished she had told him before he had left.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." She said finally. His arms tightened around her and she could feel him shudder slightly. She looked up into his eyes and found nothing but love in his eyes. She placed a kiss on his lips, and silenced him as he struggled to say the words. It did not hurt her that he couldn't say it back. For him the war was yesterday and the memories of those he'd lost held him back. She was sure he was scared to say he loved her, as though she'd disappear the next day if he did. It'd take him some time, she knew, but one day he'd say it. She had waited a thousand years to tell him she loved him she could wait some more.

-Next Morning-

She stretched her arms as she always did in the morning. Her bed was too large for just her so she could stretch happily. Today when she did so she was met by a groan from the person next to her. Opening her eyes in shock she turned to mess of blond hair. She smiled at the memory of the night before. It had been so long since they had been like this. It had been so long since she held him, and while they hadn't connected physically they had held each other until sleep claimed them. It was a different experience then it had been during the war, but nonetheless it was wanted. She watched as he shook in his sleep. The horrors of war would always return to him in his waking moments. He'd shake and begin to sweat then he'd mumble and wake up. It'd take him awhile to recognize her, but he would eventually and everything would be all right. He'd then look at her and smile. He took the war harder then she did. He had lost more of his friend then she did.

"Hinata.." He mumbled. Oh so he was dreaming of her death. Tragic affair that was. She fought so hard on that day, but she still died. Yhwach had taken her down. He cut her down before Naruto could help her. She hadn't just died; no she was cut in half. If that was all that had happened Naruto would have managed through it, she wasn't the first one of his friends that had been cut in half. No she still lived. She was always capable of sustaining injuries very well, but her living through that was shocking to both her and Naruto. Hinata dragged herself along the floor trying to get away from Yhwach. Naruto just stared in shock as Yhwach then brought his sword down and removing her head. The next day her head would be placed on a spit just outside of Seireitei. Yhwach wanted to break the strength of Naruto by doing so; all he created was a slaughter for his people. He was forced to retreat in one day at the hands of an angry Naruto and Yamamoto. A day after Hinata died the war ended. Two days after Hinata died, Naruto tried to kill himself. Three days after Hinata died, Naruto was a shell of the man he was. He'd just stare blankly at the wall all day. He wouldn't touch Unohana as he did before. Ten Days after Hinata died, Naruto was sealed away. He didn't get a lot of time to get over her death, but that was the travesty of war. Friends died and one had very little time to get over their death.

Unohana sighed as she sat up and shook Naruto. She prayed that he'd awake as Naruto the man she loved and not Naruto the soldier. During the war he'd awake sometimes and mistake her as an enemy, one time it got to the point where Yamamoto had to pry Naruto off of her, as he tried to strangle the life out of her. She didn't blame him for that, he was suffering and he wasn't present when he did so. The war had killed a part of Naruto, but she found solace in what it created. It strengthened his desire to protect his loved ones, and at the forefront was Unohana, he'd always appear by her side when there was trouble around her. It was endearing that he'd always know if she needed assistance, it was for this reason that her and Naruto were a deadly partnership during the war. While Naruto was known for his slaughter of Quincy at the end of the war, Unohana was known for her being able to sneak behind enemy lines and assassinate the Quincy Captains before that battalion could be sent onto the battlefield. It was a time of bloodshed and a time Unohana had put in the past when she opted to put down her blade and turn to healing. It was a time of loss and now they were in a time of peace. Or atleast that's what Unohana believed, for when Naruto's eyes opened sirens blared throughout seireitei alerting all shinigami that there was an invading force. Naruto was on his feet and in motion before Unohana turned to him. His blade was strapped to his waist and the window was opening as he prepared to jump out.

"Naruto-kun stay here. I'll visit Yamamoto and see if he wishes to deploy you." Unohana said. Naruto just turned to the open window before sighing and closing it. He knew that his presence in seireitei would shock the divisions. Unohana smiled as she turned to leave her bedroom. It was best if Naruto did not leave during this time, if he bumped into Shunsui, or Jushiro they'd atleast recognize him. They had just become the students of Yamamoto when Naruto was sealed, but they would know of him. They had at one point belonged to his division, and had been simple unranked officers when the war ended. No she'd not ask Yamamoto if Naruto was to be deployed, she'd be selfish and keep him by her side. She'd simply go drink some tea in her office before returning to Naruto and telling him the decision had been made. That he'd not leave. That was the plan atleast, unfortunately she could sense Yamamoto entering her office. With a sigh she entered her office as well.

Her office was a small affair, having only two small desks and a bookshelf. The two desks were where Isane and her worked on an average day, but today her desk was taken by Yamamoto.

"Sit Retsu-chan." Yamamoto said and gestured to the chair before her desk. Unohana stepped forward and sat down calmly.

"How may I assist you Yamamoto-taicho." Unohana said

"You and Naruto are not to get involved in fighting, while I'd love to see this invasion shut down quickly if my hunch is correct they are here for Rukia Kuchiki-san." Yamamoto said

"What of the girl? She is imprisoned is she not?"

"As of this morning Central 46 decided her punishment would be execution by Sokyoku." Yamamoto said his eyes opening slightly to stare into Unohana's face. The door behind them opened and in walked Naruto.

"Sokyoku? What are her crimes? They didn't authorize that for Yachiru-chan, despite her being a murderer." Naruto said dragging a chair to sit next to Unohana

"They found I was useful. As you have." Unohana said

"You're useful? I haven't noticed." Naruto said smiling as he watched Unohana's hand tighten on her blade

"While her crimes are treason to Seireitei destroying her presence permanently form rebirth is a bit too far. No there's something going on. I met with Gin-kun after you left Naruto-kun, and he made no indication that you had ever shown up. The boy is hiding something."

"Shall he meet with an accident?" Unohana said her eyes narrowing.

"No. Nothing shall happen to him, if we move to soon his allies will adjust their plans, no we need them to get to the turning point for their plans and then stop them."

"So when Kuchiki-san is to be killed we stop them and save her? I assume you believe they have coerced Central 46 into her execution?" Naruto asked

"No, we will rely on the group who invaded to save Kuchiki-san. We will prepare a place for her in the fourth division and hide her true form here. Naruto you and Unohana will disappear into the human world and hunt down Kisuke Urahara. I will assume him to be in the same location that those kids came from. You will ask him to produce a Gigai that acts freely so that it can take the place of Kuchiki-san in the prison. I will delay the execution as long as I can, but please hurry."

"Urahara Kisuke?"

"A traitor to Soul Society, he was sentenced to execution but he escaped. His crimes were the experimentation on Shinigami and corrupting them with the power of hollows. He created monsters."

"Why use him then? He's a traitor, he could be helping Gin-san and his allies."

"That is why Yamamoto-taicho is sending you Naruto-kun, I assume. Your ability to sense evil will be of great importance in discerning if he can be trusted or not." Unohana said

"And if he can not be trusted, you kill him. Now go. Use my private Senkaimon to get to the human world." Yamamoto said and both Unohana and Naruto took off in the direction of Squad One's barracks.

-Human World-

One would expect it to be a simple job to hunt down two Captain level shinigami in a town with relatively small reiatsu output, but when one of your partners spends an hour looking at the technological advancements that the humans have garnered within the last one thousand years the job becomes much more lengthy. This was the case for Unohana and Naruto, as Naruto stared in shock at the horseless carriages, and the oil-less lamps. To be fair the humans had this technology before Naruto was sealed, but due to the fifty year war with the Quincy he was unable to even step into the human world. His duties as a Captain kept him stuck in the Soul Society. Unohana found it funny to see Naruto acting like a child; she had only known Naruto as the killer, the soldier, or the ice-cold strategist. It was fine until a strong reiatsu made it's presence known behind them, well it wasn't revealing itself, but trying to hide from two captains was rather difficult. To be fair to the little fool behind them Naruto hadn't worn his Captain Haori so it was only one Captain to him. The pair turned to the presence to see a man with a stripped hat and a green kimono standing there.

"Retsu Unohana, I must say it is a pleasure to be seeing you so soon." The man said his hand resting carefully on the cane before him. Naruto could feel the intent in the blade and in his gesture. A simple move and the man before him would attack. He was ready to defend himself, but for all intent and purposes Naruto could not feel anger or evil in him. It made Naruto wonder why a man who's reiatsu only exuded that of a shinigami trying to do right by the world would be a traitor to Soul Society.

"Kisuke Urahara, the green suits you, you always looked gangly in the white."

"Well not all of us can pull of the innocent maiden, eh Unohana-taicho?" Kisuke said with a grin

"And how have you been these hundred years?" Retsu said taking a single step forward a gentle smile on her face.

"Do not insult my intelligence by pretending you are here for a house call, Unohana-sensei(1). Speak or leave." Kisuke said his eyes hardening. Unohana looked back at Naruto for a split second only for him to nod. This action was not lost on Kisuke, and his eyes narrowed at the pair. Why would one of the oldest Captains look to reassurance to someone beneath her?

"May we speak in private Kisuke-san?" Unohana said a smile on her face and her hand shot to her blade

"If you decline we'll just knock you unconscious and create a private location for us ourselves." Unohana said and she flared her reiatsu. Naruto sighed as he backed her up. The combined force of their reiatsu pushed Kisuke to his knees as he began to pant.

-with Kisuke(mind)-

As the two before him flared their reiatsu, the color drained from his world and he felt himself collapse. He looked up to see the formerly gentle Unohana to be terrifying. Her braid was gone and was replaced with a high ponytail her blade that was normally sealed was drawn and at the ready, but that was not what scared him of her. It was her eyes, the eyes that once comforted him when his allies came with injuries, now promised him death. Beside her was the boy he hadn't seen before, and while his presence wasn't as domineering as Unohana's it was the nothing he felt from him that scared Kisuke. No matter the case you always felt the reiatsu of a soul, at least that's what Kisuke's research had found. Yet this boy before him gave no presence. He felt nothing, but the eyes he found himself looking upon were not the eyes of a child, they could not even be harkened to the eyes of any Captain of the Seireitei, except the eyes of Unohana-Taicho, and Yamamoto-Taicho.

-Normal State-

The reiatsu faded fast as the two before Kisuke reined in their reiatsu. A soft smile graced Unohana's face as Kisuke staggered to his feet.

"Now about that talk?" Unohana said and Kisuke nodded unsure of his voice at the time. His world was shaken, the gentle Captain of the fourth division just showed that she had the strength to force him to his knees, and kill him oh so very quickly. For the first time in years, Kisuke was scared of a new threat hanging over the peace of the worlds he had sworn to protect. The trio walked quickly to a small shop at the edge of town to begin a discussion that'd last until midday.

-Timeskip day of execution Sokyoku Hill-

Yamamoto sighed as he looked up at Rukia Kuchiki upon the pedestal. He had tried to delay her execution, but Central 46 would hear nothing of it, they simply pushed it forward. When he had tried to declare martial law they had reminded Yamamoto that he could only do so when a true invading force threatened Soul Society, and six souls did not constitute an invading force. Even with the death of a Captain, it was not enough. It did not help that Unohana, and Naruto had not returned yet. Not that they would have made it at this time. The execution had been pushed up again and as such they were lost and time had run out for Rukia Kuchiki. He had promised Rukia Kuchiki the safety of the Ryoka, but at this time he was unsure if they'd truly make it back safe. If the Captains of Soul Society were all traitors then war was about to break out, he'd kill them all. Every last Captain would die tonight at his hands if they were traitors. He'd not see his Beloved Seireitei become corrupt. He'd purge them all in the fires of Ryujin Jakka. He watched as the phoenix of the Sokyoku began to form, his eyes shifted quickly to the Captain's around him looking for any movement before them. For now they all seemed shocked by the motion before them. There was a slight shifting of his feet by Shunsui Kyoraku, and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed.

"Captains, when the flames reach Rukia Kuchiki her soul will be devoured and lost to eternity, and we shall place this mess behind us. Let it be a lesson to all of you of how traitors are treated." Yamamoto said his eyes shifting watching for any movement. Again Shunsui shifted. Yamamoto felt pain in his chest as the realization that Shunsui Kyoraku may be a traitor, he loved the boy like the son he had lost in the Quincy war. Shunsui had never let him down before, but now he was ashamed of him. Slowly the Sokyoku began to move forward

'I'm sorry Rukia-san.' Yamamoto thought as he lowered his eyes.

"Idiot I said don't come back!" A voice that sounded like Rukia shouted, and Yamamoto's eyes shot open. He looked up and saw an orange haired shinigami stopping the Sokyoku. Wrappings drew around the Sokyoku and Yamamoto watched as it was destroyed. His attention turned to his former students. His eyes hardened as his hands tightened on his cane. So it was true they were traitors. He never truly thought the day would come that Ryujin Jakka would burn his students to ash. They disappeared and he followed, they'd be the first to go and then the rest of the Captains would burn as well.

-With Unohana and Naruto-

Naruto sighed as he followed after Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara had opened a senkaimon as close to the first division barracks as he could, but as it was restricted territory he had to place them far above the Seireitei, and in that free fall Naruto and Unohana watched as the Sokyoku was dispelled. It was Unohana's decision that she'd rush to Central 46 and use her influence to pardon Rukia Kuchiki and to hunt down Aizen-taicho. If Kisuke-san was to believed then Aizen, Tosen, and Gin were all traitors. Them and only them, no one else was a traitor as such when Yamamoto took off after Shunsui and Jushiro, Naruto was sent to follow him and stop him from killing those two. He felt the flames from Ryujin Jakka and saw the raging inferno and knew he's have to stop Yamamoto himself. With a sigh Naruto drew his blade.

"Swift Death to Evil, Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto called and his blade changed. His blade grew into a long katana and reiatsu flowed around Naruto, it was red in hue and seemed to bubble independently. A single tail flicked back and forth behind Naruto. He jumped forward through the flames of Ryujin Jakka and stood between the battle of the three Captains.

Naruto stood before his Commander, his friend, his ally, and for the first time Naruto pointed his blade at him. He knew that a fight would not break out, but still Naruto felt a tremor of fear at the thought of the Commander's strength. It was not to say that Naruto could not fight him, but he knew he'd not escape the fight unscathed. He turned back to where the two captains stood, they looked at him in shock. It was not everyday a shinigami jumped through the flames of Ryujin Jakka, unscathed. He felt the reiatsu circling in the area and knew that the pair behind him were untouched by the evil of Aizen.

"Naruto-san, please step out of the way, I'll deal with these traitors."

"They are purely innocents. I met with Urahara Kisuke, and he told me of the circumstances surrounding the current situation. If he is to be truly believed the ones you are looking for are Aizen-san, Gin-san, and finally Tosen-san." Naruto spoke and he felt the flicker of reiatsu symbolizing shock from the three Captains around him. It was to be expected given the time they had spent with those three. In a way Naruto was sure they considered the three traitors to have been good comrades, and people they could trust. A pulse flowed into him and he felt the warmth of Unohana's reiatsu fill his body. Her voice confirmed his words to the Commander and it was with anger the three captains turned to the reiatsu that had appeared on top of Sokyoku hill. In an instant the three Captains took off to Sokyoku hill, only hoping they could reach the hill before it was too late. Naruto sighed as he in return took off after the three.

-On the hill-

Ichigo watched in fear as Aizen threw Rukia to the floor, the hole in her chest wasn't closing and blood was beginning to pool around her. He tried to move forward but the pain in his body did not allow it. Byakuya Kuchiki stood before him bleeding profusely. It was shocking to see the difference in strength before him. As of now Ichigo had always met his enemies with his own strength, and while he may have lost a battle or two there was none he felt he could never match. It shamed the young protector to be so lost before the villain before him. Reiatsu filled the area as from all corners of the hill Captains and lieutenants arrived. Hope filled him as he saw a future where maybe they could take the man down. In the corner of his eyes he saw the man they met when they first arrived in Soul Society. He could not find the man's blade but saw that the odd red shape behind him was in the ground. He turned his attention back to Aizen as a golden light surrounded him. The ground below Aizen broke apart as he was lifted into the air and from the hole a red hand appeared holding a blade with a golden hilt. The hand shot forward and stabbed at Aizen. With the speed in which Aizen was lifting the blade was thrown off course and stabbed the traitorous Captain in the thigh. The blade was then removed by the continued lifting of the rock beneath Aizen. This action resulted in Aizen's left leg to be bisected from the thigh down. True to his strength as a soldier Aizen grimaced in pain and bit back a curse as he was lifted into the Gargantua above him. When Aizen had fully disappeared into the gargantuan the yellow light known as negacion dissipated. In that same moment Naruto's blade was brought back to him, and the tail behind him broke apart. Naruto jumped forward to stand beside Unohana who was tending to the fallen Rukia Kuchiki. The wound in her chest was rejecting all attempts to heal and they watched as slowly the light in Rukia Kuchiki's eyes darkened. The girl's reiatsu was not being stroked by Unohana's in fact there was nothing for the woman to stroke to heal. Healing Kido did not focus on the physical wounds it focused on the Spiritual wounds, and then the person's own Reiatsu would be guided by the healer to heal the wounded. In the case of Rukia Kuchiki there was nothing to guide, and due to the interference of the gigai that Rukia had been in at the start, and the continued exposure to Hogyoku the girl's reiatsu was lost to the air around them.

Unohana gently closed the girl's eyes and stood, her attention drawing to the injured Byakuya Kuchiki who was staring intently at the girl at her feet. His eyes normally devoid of emotion now were devoid of anything other then hate and sadness. Unohana could feel the desire to kill coming from the normally stoic Captain, and a part of her smiled despite the situation. It was good to see a Captain so set upon their path in the upcoming trials. She took her quiet steps to the wounded Captain as her lieutenant tended to the injured Komamura. Her eyes darted to where the Ryoka were gathered. She could not see the face of the young shinigami, but that may have been best. She was sure she'd see the same look upon his face that Byakuya Kuchiki now bore, and despite her violent past it never sat well with her to see the faces of those who had lost someone dear to them. She kneeled beside Byakuya Kuchiki and placed a hand upon the wound in his chest. His eyes never once left the fallen form of Rukia Kuchiki.

-With Naruto-

Naruto sighed to himself as he watched Unohana close the eyes of the poor girl before him. She was a young soul, and did not deserve the fate she had been given. He prayed that she'd find happiness in the cycle of rebirth, that she'd be born to good caring parents, that she'd find love, that she'd birth new children, and that finally she died old and with a smile on her face. He did not grieve her loss for long, for he did not know her. Instead his eyes swept the area around him, his senses working overtime as he felt the anguish pouring from each Captain, it was something Naruto had never seen before. In the war death was expected, and Captains typically did not grieve for the losses the other divisions had. It was not because they were unfeeling for the other Captains it was instead because they too had lost hundred of soldiers that day and they were incapable of feeling anything more. No this universal anguish directed for the loss of one soldier was a foreign feeling, but it was not unwelcomed. He saw the two captains he had found facing Yamamoto comforting the other. Well in truth it was the silver-haired one being comforted. The poor Captain was crying quietly into the chest of the other. Naruto stepped forward to where Yamamoto stood silently observing the area.

"We must get the Captains moving Yamamoto-san. The divisions will have felt the outpour of reiatsu here and if the Captains do not step forward to calm we'll have a panic in the streets below us." Naruto whispered

"Look around you Naruto-kun, can you really send them off now? They are falling apart, give them time to grieve."

"They can grieve at night, for now they are Captains of the Gotei, they'll need to act like one."

"Naruto-kun-"

"I don't want to hear another reason why you can not do it now Yama-kun. You are the Soutaicho, if you command it they will listen. This is not the time for them to grieve."

"I will not throw this girl's sacrifice away."

"Nor should you, she'll be remembered, but for now we must press on." Naruto said placing a hand on his friends shoulder. He felt his friend sigh before he straightened himself.

"Captains! As of this moment, Aizen-san has become an enemy of Seireitei. He is an unknown threat, and plans must be made to deal with him. As of right now Martial Law is in full effect until the situation is dealt with. You are to go now to your divisions and inform them of the situation. Sixth division and Fukutaichos will be taking over for their Captains while their Captains heal. We will set about a proper funeral for Rukia Kuchiki in the upcoming days, but we will wait to have it held till Kuchiki-taicho is capable of being present. I expect to see you at the Captain's meeting tonight. Dismissed." Yamamoto spoke up drawing the attention of every Captain, along with the Ryoka. The girl that had sat upon Naruto when he first awoke looked shocked at the knowledge of Rukia's death, tears threatened to pour from her eyes.

"Yamamoto-Soutaicho, I will be taking over for the Thirteenth Captain while he grieves." Shunsui Kyoraku said his eyes no longer glistening with mirth, now they shined with determination. Beside him his lieutenant nodded her head agreeing with her Captains decision.

"That is acceptable. Now go." Yamamoto said and with that the Captains took off. The only ones left on the Hill were the injured and the fourth division that was quickly beginning the process of transporting the injured and deceased to the fourth division headquarters. Unohana turned to face Yamamoto as her division disappeared down the hill. Naruto smiled as he saw the look on her face. He stepped beside her brushing his lips gently against her cheek before he turned to the Ryoka.

"Yamamoto-Taicho, Retsu Unohana offers you her blade once more." Unohana said pulling the blade from over her shoulder to her hip. Yamamoto nodded before he took off. Unohana turned to Naruto and stepped forward wrapping her arms around him and nestling her head into his shoulder.

"Ryoka, you are welcomed to use rooms in the Fourth Division as your own for the remainder of your stay. I assume you are to stay till after the funeral for Rukia Kuchiki?" Unohana said as she watched the group before her nod sadly.

"And you Yoruichi Shihoin, you are welcome to stay in my personal home, provided you mind your own and stay away from my room." Unohana said smiling at the woman beside the group.

"Thank you for the offer, but I believe I'll stay on my own." Yoruichi said with a smile. The group left them quickly and soon it just was Naruto and Unohana on the Sokyoku hill. Naruto turned to her and gently placed his lips on her forehead.

"It is good to see you picking your blade up once more." Naruto said

Unohana just smiled before her hands reached to the bottom of the braid she bore. Her hair was brought to her back quickly and the front of her shihakusho was opened. Revealing not only her bare bosom, but also the unblemished skin surrounding it. Naruto's fingers gently traced the area were the scar was. A smile played on his lips as he moved to kiss her deeply. He pulled her tight to his body and in an instant the pair disappeared, returning to private quarters; after all they had a few hours before the Captain's meeting.

-Unohana's Chamber-

Unohana shivered in excitement as a finger of her lover passed over her core. It had been so long since they had touched each other like this. Her thoughts drifted to the first time they touched each other, the blood coating each other's bodies. The aggression in each other's movements and most of all how pleasureable it felt to have this man be inside her. She had never touched a man in such a way before him and his touch sent shockwaves of pleasure up her body. She wanted to pleasure him like he pleasured her, she wanted him to lose his mind to her touch, but this was not time for such thoughts as his finger entered her core. A soft moan was pulled from her lips as Naruto's mouth latched onto her breast. Her hands wrapped around his bare body drawing her closer to her.

"Please Naru-kun stop teasing me." She whispered and his eyes looked up to her. She just wanted him inside her, it'd been so long and she needed him in her. They could explore their bodies later for now she needed to be filled. And he did as she wished with a sigh he was in her. She felt complete in that moment, it had been years since he had touched her, since he had loved her, and since they had laid together as a couple of lovers. A smile came to her face as his hands cupped her face. He leaned in and kissed her gently, lovingly, passionately and she responded in kind before her moans overcame her as he moved slowly agonizingly slowly in her. She wanted her sex to ache with the fever in which he entered her, and he denied her that feeling. She wanted to tell him to hurry, but the grin on her face let her know he knew what he was doing to her. He wanted her to break and to beg him, but she would not. She'd torture him in her own way. Her hands roamed up to her own chest tweaking her nipples roughly. His eyes drifted to her ministrations on her chest and a grin crept onto her face. She reached out and grabbed his hands that were beside her causing him to kneel on the bed to keep himself from collapsing onto her and to keep his own pace. She placed his hands on her ample bosom and squeezed his fingers around them and began to caress her chest. She moaned loudly as he thrusted his full length into her, and for a moment she let his hands go. It was all it took for him to get his hands out from beneath hers. He grabbed her slim wrists and propped her hands above her head with a single hand. His other hand cupped her cheek before a finger entered her mouth and pushed against her tongue. Her lips closed around his finger as she licked his finger in her mouth. Their eyes met and he pulled his finger from her mouth to capture her mouth in a kiss. As their tongues lashed out at each other, caressing every inch that they could each his free hand crept down to her exposed nub at the apex of her moistened lips. Her eyes widened when she felt his wet finger push against her nub. Her hips bucked aching to get more of him in, but he pulled back more as she tried.

"Just say it Yachiru-chan. Say it." Naruto whispered gently. She shook her head and he sighed before pulling completely from her. His hand pushed down on her legs pushing her from her raised position to laying flat on the bed.

"Say it or I'll walk away." Naruto said roughly. Her eyes widened, she didn't want him to go, but she didn't want to give in. She was Yachiru Unohana, she wasn't some weakling who gave in to her lover whenever he asked her to, but she was scared of losing him. He kept her from that violent person she once was, he brought peace to her world. For this one time she'd submit to him, but next time he'd submit she'd make sure of it.

"Please. Fuck me Naruto." She whispered.

"Did you say something." He said with a grin. She hated him in that moment, he knew her pride wouldn't normally allow her to beg like this, but he was pushing her anyway. He was testing her love for him, to see if it was greater then her pride.

"Please Fuck me Naruto." She said louder.

"One more time." Naruto said

"Please Fuck me Naruto." She screamed, her voice filled the room and Naruto smiled before reentering her. In an instant his full length was in her.

-Later-

Naruto smiled as he ran his hands through the woman's hair. It always amazed him that someone who had killed so many innocents could look so beautiful. He did not see the evil in her anymore, all he saw was the good she was doing as a healer.

"I love you too Yachiru-chan." He whispered and a smile came to his lips as her lips kissed his chest gently.

"About time you said it." She mumbled. He brushed her off quickly.

"Come on we need to go to the meeting with Yama-san." Naruto said

"Yes yes." Unohana said sitting up.

-At the meeting-

Naruto sat on the window sill of the Captain meeting room. The room had changed in the years that he had been gone, it had gone from being a room filled with maps of the seireitei Hueco Mundo and the Human world to being a room filled with ornate pillars and golden lamps. It disgusted Naruto to see that this was the meeting room, the room where they'd meet to discuss war had become a show room. From his perch in the windowsill he saw as each Captain slowly walked into the room, by disguising his reiatsu he'd pass nearly invisible to the Captains that weren't willing to open they mind to the situation around them. As it was only four Captains looked at him, Yachiru no surprise there, the Captain of the tenth squad HItsugaya was his name if Yachiru was to be believed, Captain Shunsui, and The wolfish Capain Komamura, all others ignored his presence. When Captain Yamamoto finally walked into the meeting room all eyes shifted to his.

"Naruto-kun please come forward."

"Hai Yama-san." Naruto spoke lazily jumping off the windowsill, and for the first time all eyes in the room were on him.

"Who's the brat?" The scarred Captain of the eleventh division spoke up.

"Yama-san I am quite disappointed in these Captains, only three of them noticed my presence, well besides Yachiru-chan." Naruto said

"Why would we pay attention to someone who's reiatsu is so miniscule and unrefined like yours?" The small captain of the second division spoke up.

"Funny I was going to ask why you were chosen as the Captain of the Onmitsukido with your useless skill." Naruto said and for a moment he blurred before he was back in his place. Soi-fon's haori fell apart and four cuts appeared on her face.

"That is enough Naruto-kun! Captains this is Naruto Uzumaki the original founder of the Ninth division, out of the two Shinigami who can beat my Shikai he is the only one who can beat mine with his Shikai only." Yamamoto said

"And who is the other one?" Komamura said shocked, to him Yamamoto had always been the strongest for him to admit someone was stronger then him was something the captain would never want to believe.

"Yachiru-chan of course!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Who?"

"He means me, my name was Yachiru once upon a time." Unohana said speaking up.

"You? I mean no offense but you aren't exactly a fighter Unohana-taicho." The young Captain of the Tenth division said confused. A grin came to Naruto's face as he turned to the young man.

"She is Yachiru Unohana, or as she was known back when I was a Captain, Yachiru Kenpachi." Naruto said in that moment all eyes, except for Zaraki Kenpachi's and Yamamoto Genrysai's looked to Unohana hoping for a shake of her head to indicate that this was not the case. She made no gesture except for an adjustment to the blade at her waist.

"This is not the time to discuss what was Naruto-kun. We have more important things to discuss." Yamamoto said

"Yes let us discuss how it was possible that three Captains were able to fool the rest of you. As far as I am concerned each of you are to blame for the current situation and no man more then you Yama-kun." Naruto said locking eyes with Yamamoto.

"Naruto-kun, that is enough." Unohana said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"It is not enough, Yama-kun you have become weak in your age. You could not feel the suffocating evil from Aizen? It's corrupted these halls, and these halls have weakened since I was a Captain. These halls once bore the marks of battle, blades of our fallen comrades lay painted across the meeting rooms, now the walls are decorated with gold and jewels. Are we not warriors? Are we not Soldiers of Justice? Or are we weak children hiding behind the coattails of our parents? The First division once stood for the elite shinigami, does it still? Second division you are the Onmitsukido, the stealth corps and yet you could not track five invaders?-"

"One of those was the former Captain of the Stealth Corps!" Soi-fon yelled

"So? Should you not be better then her? She is your predecessor you should be better! The first captain of the second division could sense me no matter where I was in the Seireitei. His division assassinated the targets needed of him, and helped protect the peace. He is the one who named the second division, Shimura Danzo would be ashamed of his division now."

"Naruto-kun, I think the Captains would best understand just how weak they are if they actually see you fight. What do you think Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Unohana said trying to placate her lover.

"I think it is a good way to test our strength." Yamamoto said with a sigh. He did not enjoy losing control of his meeting, but when it came to Naruto he never did have any control over the man. Naming him his equal made sure that at any time Naruto would take control over the situation and make sure things were going in such a way that would lead to Naruto's justice. It's not that Yamamoto ever found Naruto's justice to be wrong it was just the method in which he achieved it would not work in the times they currently lived in. Slowly he watched as his captains gathered in the courtyard outside the meeting hall. Yamamoto moved to join the gathered captains.

"The fight will be simple, a simple no zanpakuto release match between all Captains, excluding myself against Naruto-kun." Yamaoto said and watched as his captains moved to circle the young man standing in the middle of the courtyard. It was late at night and with a glint of steel from the lamps on the walls around them a captain was moving. Naruto ducked under the first strike from the overeager eleventh squad Captain. The follow up strike resulted in Naruto jumping into the air, his foot extended connecting with the tall Captain's face and throwing the man back in a spurt of blood as his nose broke from the kick. As the captain fell to the floor Naruto followed through and punched the stunned man in the face several times before the other captains moved forward. He flashed forward to the back of the Wolf Captain, Sajin Komamura. Naruto's fist landed deep into Komamura's side causing spittle to fly before Naruto jumped away as the Second division Captain appeared where he was. This time Naruto was beside the Captain of the twelfth division his fist buried deep into the mans stomach sending the man careening backwards into the dazed eleventh Captain. This resulted in the Eleventh Captain being knocked back as the twelfth captain coughed out blood. With a grin Naruto drew his blade blocking the strike at his neck from the second division Captain. Naruto grinned as the Captain overcommitted to the strike and was locked in place as Kyoraku Shunsui tried to capitalize on Naruto's seemingly unarmed state. In a moment Naruto flased away causing Sui-feng to slip forward into the strike from Kyoraku. While their blades touched the strength in the man's arms caused the small Captain to be pushed backward into the waiting arms of Naruto. Naruto used the momentum from Sui-feng's slip to toss her at the slowly standing twelfth Captain. This caused the man to collapse once more and Sui-feng to hit the floor roughly eliciting a groan from the girl.

"You starting to understand just how weak you are yet?" Naruto taunted as Sajin, Shunsui and Hitsugaya circled him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Unohana grinning.

"Stand back you three, I'll fight him." Unohana finally said. The three Captains turned to the watching Yamamoto and when the man nodded they stepped back to stand beside Yamamoto. Naruto watched as Unohana drew her blade and raised it to her chest.

"Sorry Yamamoto-kun I'm breaking your rule. All things end, Minazuki." Unohana said and her blade began to change, it began to drip blood until it became a shortened version of itself.

"Come Yachiru-chan let's fight like we used to." Naruto said with a smile as his lover licked her lips.


End file.
